BreakUps, Friendship, Love
by Carlyyy
Summary: This is series of one-shot, that are song-fic. More info inside! :


**A/N- Okay this is a series of Song-Fic Oneshots. They are all the Jonas Brothers. Some of them are, Friendship FF Break-Up FF or Romance FF. Either way it is the Jonas Brothers and HSM mixed.**

**  
Couples are- Ryella, Rypay, Troypay, Troyella, and Maybe Chaylor. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. I write stuff.**

S.O.S

_A Troyella Break-Up Song_

Gabriella heard her cellphone ring. She smiled at the ringtone. It was 'You Are the Music in Me.' "Hello?" she said into the phone. "Hi baby," the boy on the other line said. "Hi Troy." Gabriella said in a flirty tone. "How about you and me, no one else, for dinner tonight." Troy asked. "Okay." Gabriella said hanging up the phone.

_I told you I made dinner plans  
For you and me and no one else_

"Shar!" Gabriella said into her phone. "Glad I caught you." She said smiling. "Troy asked me out tonight. You wanna come?" she asked. "I don't have a date Bri." She said smiling. "You can just come." She said shrugging. "Okay." Sharpay said hanging up the phone.

_That don't include your crazy friends  
Well I'm done with awkward situations  
Empty conversations_

"Gabriella?" Troy asked. "Troy! Shut up! Me and Gabriella are talking!" Sharpay snapped. Troy backed up and he sunk in his seat. "I'm going to the bathroom…" Sharpay said. "Gabriella!" Troy snapped. "I need to talk to you." He said in a serious tone.

_Oooo, this is an SOS  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line   
It's true_

"No Troy. I need to talk to you." She said. "We… are through." Gabriella said getting up and walking after Sharpay.

_I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Better believe I bled_

Troy sunk in his seat. He sighed as he got out his cellphone. He deleted Gabriella's name, number and anything that had to do with her.

_It's a call I'll never get  
_

"See you Gabriella." He murmered as he deleted the last picture of her in his phone.

_So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done with texting  
Sorry for the miscommunication_

"I'm home early!" Troy yelled as he walked through his house door. He walked upstairs to his room and got on his computer. He looked at his IM buddy list and looked at Gabriella's name. He put his mouse on it and pressed delete. "See you, Everyday14." He said smirking.

_Oooo, this is an SOS  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line   
It's true  
I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half_

_It's like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Better believe I bled_

_It's a call I'll never get_

Troy heard his cellphone ringing. He picked it up and saw the number. Gabriella's number. He pressed the button on the side of his cellphone and dropped it back on his bed.

"Hey people. This is Troy. The beep is coming up. Leave a message." Gabriella heard. "Troy. I'm sorry. I really am." She said sighing and hanging up her cellphone.

_Next time I see you  
Giving you a high five  
Cause hugs are overrated   
Just FYI_

"Troy!" Gabriella called as Troy walked past her locker. "Yeah. I mean that half-shot at the end of the 2nd …" Troy turned around and saw Gabriella. Gabriella extened her arms for a hug. Troy gave her I high five and went back to his friends.

_Oooo, this is an SOS  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line   
It's true  
I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two  
Yeah_

"You have 50 messages." The voice machines said. Troy pressed one and listened to the first one. "Troy! I really miss-" Troy deleted that message in a heart beat. "Troy!" said the annoying voice. "Delete." Troy said before he did delete it.

_Oooo, this is an SOS  
Don't wanna second guess   
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you   
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get  
Call I'll never get  
Call I'll never get_

**A/N- So whatcha think? Should I keep trying? And also, don't tell me: THAT WAS STUIPD! TROYELLA IS ON FOR LIFE! It gets annoying. I mean if it really was stuipd tell me. I'll try to fix it. Though if it is only stuipd because Troyella broke-up, don't tell me.**


End file.
